


The Moon and Sun

by overwhore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Codependency, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhore/pseuds/overwhore
Summary: ‘The more they bickered, the more they understood, and the deeper they fell. They accepted the fact that no one else could compare, no one else could quench the thirst they had for one another.’OrThe sun and the moon falls in love through their differences.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The Moon and Sun

Hinata was the sun, he burned so bright and everyone around him were like moths, attracted to the light. 

People gathered around him in awe, unable to look away. They wanted to know, to touch, to feel. They liked the warmth he gave off thus, they yearned for more. 

He had many approach him, and Hinata, being the kind person he is, welcomes them with open arms. 

But Hinata’s rays were too hot, nobody close could keep up. Nobody could stick around for long. Though, even after getting themselves burnt, they never stopped the admiration and longing from afar. 

But just like fate decided, there was this person, as cold as the night, Tsukishima was the moon. Unlike Hinata, who was blinding - Tsukishima glimmered. He’s quietly observing when no one was aware, similar to the moon. 

They were perfect together. Tsukishima never burns because they were on equal standing. He knows how to quell Hinata’s flames, at the same time feed it. 

“Stay in your place shorty.” 

“Eh? I could probably jump higher than you, saltyshima!” Hinata exclaims, hands perched on each side of his hips. 

“Prove it then.” Tsukishima dares. 

In the end, Tsukishima had won. 

-

Tsukishima was rational and calm, while Hinata was impulsive and energetic. They offset one another and the relationship ultimately balances out. 

Tsukishima was always there to pull Hinata back from any potential danger, Hinata was always there to motivate Tsukishima to strive for the best. They were meant to be together. 

Like ying and yang, they complemented each other, helping themselves to continue to grow, to help Hinata from overheating, to save Tsukishima from distancing. 

They loved each other also because of their differences, they were worlds apart, the complete opposite, so why were they so attracted to one another? Because they were interesting in their respective point of views. 

Hinata was baffled at how Tsukishima was so detached to everything, he was determined to change that. Tsukishima was disturbed at the endless amount of energy that Hinata displayed, he was convinced he could spoil it. 

The more they bickered, the more they understood, and the deeper they fell. They accepted the fact that no one else could compare, no one else could quench the thirst they had for one another. 

“I-I’m saying that I really like you!” Hinata’s eyes are squeezed shut, violent blush invading his cheeks.

“Why?” 

“How would I know? You’re just a dummyshima and yet I feel a pull towards you.” 

Tsukishima laughs, “You’re just a noisy shrimp but I also feel the same.” 

Hinata’s eyes are startled open and they dart up to meet Tsukishima’s, “R-really? You’re not lying?” 

Tsukishima delivers a flick to his forehead, “Are you deaf or something? Why would I lie?” 

-

The pure need they felt for each other was barely physical, everything had to do with their emotional wellbeing.

“You’re a meanie, Kei.” 

“And yet you still love me.” 

“Of course! Even if I don’t want to, I can’t stop myself from loving you.” Hinata laughs as if Tsukishima had said something stupid. 

“Same.” He exhales with a soft smile and lets his finger sink into the curls of the sun ray. 

They had obstacles just like everyone else, but the sun and the moon found the obstacles easy to overcome because they had each other. 

-

However was the moon supposed to protect the sun while he was away? The moon was no god, he couldn’t predict accidents that could’ve easily been avoidable nor could he prevent it.

“Kei, I’ll see you soon.” With one last attempt to smile, it only came off as weak and it dropped almost instantly. 

Hinata was no longer warm. No longer living. 

The sound of the heart rate monitor rings ominously in Tsukishima’s ears and it’s deafening. 

Just like fate had them in the palms of it’s hands, slotting them together, it also crushed them. 

How should the moon exist without his sun? 

He can’t. The sun will never rise again and he will never set, he goes back to the mundane life of observing and avoiding involvement. 

Because he is painfully cold once more without his sun, because he cannot see reason without Hinata being there to guide him. 

He has lost his meaning. 

Friends surround the moon with offerings of comfort, attempting to pull him out of the stagnant night. 

But it was futile, Tsukishima’s dreams were constantly filled with the bouncing sun. Grinning at Tsukishima in challenge and then taking off in a sprint. 

Tsukishima gladly partakes in the contest and chases after him, smirking. With long legs like his, he’s in an obvious advantage and yet, the more he runs after the sun, the dimmer and further it gets. 

Tsukishima’s legs are working as hard as they possible can, but all that surrounds him in the end, is the darkness of the night. The void will follow him wherever he goes. 

Tsukishima is alive - breathing however, he isn’t _living_. He believes he never will again. 

The moon lost its shine and became dull. 

He lived each day with Hinata by his side, his laughter echoing and the happiness stretching throughout every single day, that was what it meant to live. 

And now, the moon is lost and empty, without his sun’s voice, he need not be alive. 

Finally, Tsukishima drags a blade across his skin and allows the darkness to consume him, he patiently waits in solitude, for his sun to arrive, he trusts that Hinata will soon engulf him a-whole in a familiar hug.

-

With both the sun and moon gone, how was the earth supposed to thrive? Yamaguchi’s emotions have been thrown into chaos, important people that he held near his heart has left him. 

They have cruelly left him alone to clean up after the mess they’ve made, shattered hearts littered around him, and Yamaguchi has to mend it without the support of his two best friends. 

Families and friends cannot express their distraught, cannot express their agony, in fear that someone else might lose faith. 

The guilt and the despair planted deep within them, should they have encouraged them? Should they have supported them? 

Were they really meant for each other if one cannot live without the other? 

Were they really perfect together if they brought destruction after they’ve abandoned the people who loved them? 

In their absence, no one had answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont take this fic too srsly cuz tbh it was inspired by a bunch of tsukihina fics ive read, and i just wanted to try writing something similar. I mean the sun and moon dynamic is so interesting to me.
> 
> Btw this is my first ever haikyuu fic HAHA. Writing style is different from my usual one, i hope its readable??? idk i felt like this style needed so much more creative juices 😭😭


End file.
